Stay
by Miss.Near
Summary: Roxas can't let it go on any longer. AKUROKU


"Nah...Ax...Axel" Roxas moaned, his fingernails digging into the back of the man on top of him. Axel only grunted and pushed deeper into the small blonde, causing his back to arch, their hot, sweaty bodies coming together in smoldering contact.

It was hot and sweaty inside the small bedroom which Roxas slept in every night. Darkness surrounded them completely, touches and the feeling of the red head's hot quick breath brushing against his neck was the only real way the blonde knew Axel was there, for he didn't say anything at all.

They had been like this for hours. Pants, moans, grunts, and screams exchanged between the both of them, but never words. Names of the other had slipped past thier lips, but other then that, their vocabulary had sceed to excist. Maybe once or twice Roxas would moan incoharent words, and Axel would manage a hiss which sometimes sounded like a 'yes'. But no actual words were said thoughout the whole experence.

The taller man started to plant sloppy, wet kisses on Roxas's kissed bruised lips as his lower half dug itself more into the young boy's small body. A low moan of satisfaction escaped Roxas's lips and leaked into the other's mouth, a clear sign of his burning affection for the red head. A shiver ran down Axel's spine as Roxas's fingers dove into his back with every thrust he placed into Roxas's body. Wet, crimson liqiud flowed slowly from the wounds on his back and trickled onto his tanned fingers, the feeling made the sandie blonde bring Axel's body closer to him, trying to feel complete with the one he felt so deeply for near him.

But deep down, even though he didn't want to admit it and still have a small glimpse of hope that Axel felt the same, he knew this meant _nothing_ to the other man. Night after night Axel would come in, have a quick fuck, and leave without a word of thanks or affection. Each time Roxas would be left behind in a empty bed and a empty heart, if he had one that is.

This time would be no different, he was positive of it. No matter how much he dreaded it, he knew this would be the same as any other night, leaving him in tears and only himself to comfort. Roxas had just been asleep in his bed until he was awakened by a warm hand brushing along his cold bare chest.

His sea blue eyes opened to find the tall red head leaning beside his bed, tracing patterns in Roxas's chest causeing his heart to do a backflip. A playful grin was pasted on his lips as he waited for Roxas to wake up some more." Mmmmmmmmnnn, Axel?" Roxas asked, his vocie thick with sleep and rubbed his eyes triedly just to make sure he was awake and not having another dream about the man before him.

Sitting up in his bed, Roxas dazily looked at the clock near his bed. 3:46am. This was later then Axel usually came, alot later. There was no doubt that this was going to be unbearably short since the whole castle would wake up in less then afew hours. Axel said nothing as he climbed onto of Roxas, staddling him, his lips in the same smirk he wore all the time. Deadly and dangerous like always. Roxas could only faintly smile back and fall back onto his pillow, looking up at the pyro on top of him.

Even though it tore at his heart everytime the red head touched him, Roxas just couldn't find it in himself to push Axel away. Instead, he smilied for him, pretending everything was fine, and brought his hands up to his face, tenderly caressing his face. Emmerald eyes quickly hardened under the soft touch and in a flash, Axel pulled Roxas's hand away as if it gave his a electric shock. Things hadn't changed at all then. Still no signs of returned feelings from Axel. Axel not even wanting to touch Roxas unless it involved him taking off his clothes and allowing Axel to have his way with him. No, things hadn't changed at all, Roxas smilied bitterly, returning his hands to the bed.

Things quickly tumbled on. Disregarded articles of clothing on the floor, the familiar creek of the wooden bed underneath them everytime Axel thrusted into Roxas, breathless pants and moans filled the air, sweat dripping off both their bodies, and the silenced feelings they shared.

The end came surprisingly longer then normal. This had not simply been a quick fuck. Hours on end Axel had brought Roxas to the edge, ever so slightly tipping him over just enough to make him cry, and then suddenly bring him back so their one time connection could last longer then just acouple of minutes.

But endings always had to come, no matter how much one wishes it didn't, it had to. Bed sheets pushed to the very bottom of the bed, the mattress under them covered in liquids of all sorts. Sweat, cum and lube all mixed into one, creating a very sticky base beneith them, but niehter one of them cared at the moment. The heaving body of the red head layed next to the whimpering and sore Roxas, running his slender fingers on his wet body.

But soon, a frown found it's way on the blonde's lips as he felt the matress below him suddenly become lighter as Axel got off the bed to gather is forgotten clothes on the floor. Opening his eyes, the younger boys heart sank as he knew what was going to happen next. He would be left alone again, left with nothing but a broken heart and memories of what had happened play over and over in his mind until he couldn't bear it anymore.

Once the older man was dressed he started towards the door, without even a backwards glance at the man who loved every fiber of his being.

No, Roxas couldn't let this go on. If he had to witness the sight of the very man he loved leave him agian, he was sure his heart was going to snap in two from all the pain he was going under. Without any force or anger in his words, Roxas softly whispered the word," Stay." He had never been bold enough to ask Axel to stay before in fear or rejection. But right now, he would gladly take rejection the the unbearable heartbreak he would undergo if he let Axel slip away from him once again.

The red head stopped dead in his tracks, right infront of the door way, and smirked," Well Roxas," he purred, turning his head ever so slightly to look at the small boy, a crumpled heap of the guy he formally knew as Roxas, torn down from the lack of attention Axel payed him now er days, desprate for one ounce of acceptance from the red head.

" I was wondering when the day would come and you would finally ask me to stay with you," the smirk slowly faded away until it was just a soft smile. Turning his heel, Axel headed back to Roxas's bed, eager to cuddle up to his one and only love.


End file.
